criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 4: The End of All Things, Chapter 1
The returning heroes of Brazen Storm revel in their return from the Nine Hells; however, Dilista and Fenrir find a particularly warm greeting from their old friend: Glavios. The demi-god informs the party that they have been gone for nearly two months and things are not as right as they left them. Umbrygal Spawn have besieged the Adamantine City, colluding with the machines of an old adversary, and have reduced the warriors of Fenrir’s Long tooth Clan to near ruin. He also informs them of their enemy to the north, having been repelled by the combined efforts of Vorrazeal and Aeriel, but has taken leave of the two and is now heading straight for the Adamantine City (though why he hadn’t simply teleported there, no one seemed certain). As the party makes their collective plans and preparations, the ordinarily docile Glavios let fly a dangerous growl towards Cogsworth. Though nobody came to blows, the demi-god gave an ominous warning that he could “hear the screams from him” (the dark memories of their quest to The Glass Waters surfaced to Fenrir and Dilista). The party separated to their own devices. Hawk, accompanied by Blurp and Grimsby, found the newly established shop of their old friend: the blue-haired merchant, Fran. Utilizing a loan from Dilista’s vast wealth, the Tabaxi Rogue/Cleric purchased himself several diamonds for his newly acquired Revivify spell, as well as two new weapons to replace his daggers: a Shortsword of Warning and a Luck Blade Shortsword. However, as the Halfling perused the merchant’s wares and Hawk completed his own purchases, the Bullywug Wizard caught eyes with the merchant. The two instantly recognized each other from a previous encounter and both men grew enraged at the sight of the other. Fran threw up his hand and cast a powerful Paralyze spell on his nemesis, inadvertently catching Hawk and Grimsby in the crossfire, taking the three as his prisoners. Elsewhere in town, Dilista spent some quality time with both Tikki and Nobody, learning from the latter that Jericho will arrive in the city in three days; though how and where she received this information, the naiad remained evasive. With the impending danger, Fenrir moved his daughter Lupa into his Fortress to protect her, and proudly learned of both his daughters’ study of the sword and of the mind. Simultaneously, Cogsworth advised his Werewolf Lord that extra precautions towards the cursed ring should be taken in the even the primordial titan should arrive and attempt to take it again. In agreement, a clever idea struck Fenrir, who promptly left to purchase…a mirror. Meeting up with his Tiefling comrade, the two entered Fran’s shop, and stumbled across the scene of their three paralyzed comrades. Fran tells the two his side of the story, painting Blurp and his original adventuring party as villains, as they killed him once before. Fenrir, Dilista, and even Hawk, having been longtime allies to Fran, believe him. After making their own purchases, Fenrir talked Fran into allowing the two Rogues to leave, leaving Blurp and Fran to settle their differences without putting the others in harm’s way. As the four leave the shop, Blurp can only stand in frozen outrage as his comrades leave him in his adversary’s clutches. Back inside the Fortress, Fenrir secretly sets up a new system of security for their ring, adding a safe to his personal quarters. Hanging up the mirror, Fenrir activates its magic, enabling it to trap the souls of any who look upon it. Pleased with his own cleverness, Fenrir felt sure at last the ring would be safe. Choosing to mess with her comrades further, Dilista injected both with her “happy pills” causing both Tabaxi and Halfling to experience one of the strangest trips of their lives. The Tiefling then rifled through Grimsby’s bag and pulled out a Sapphire Dragon Egg with intent to steal it and make it her own. However, the egg sticks to her hand, and though she is able to remove it, a strange and eerie sensation swept over Dilista’s stomach. The effects of their paralysis wearing off, but the drugs effects still causing them to be out of their minds, both witness Cogsworth enter his master’s quarters (though Hawk believes him to be a pink unicorn). Fenrir returns moments later to find the corpses of several of his Flesh Golem servants, and their souls trapped within the mirror. An angry roar echoed throughout the halls of the mansion, frightening the drug addled minds of Hawk and Grimsby, as the reality had struck the werewolf in that moment… …Cogsworth had betrayed them and stolen the ring. Assembling in the entrance hall, the members of Brazen Storm debated how to proceed forward; Fenrir adamant in his desire to burn another charge of his Ring of Eternal Wishes to reverse time and take his revenge. However, Dilista and the others were able to convince him against direct confrontation, as the mere presence of the ring could call Jericho to them. Just then, a dangerous and gutsy plan came to Fenrir; cautiously planning the wording and syntax of his wish, he soon found another one bone on his ring darkened, however he also found himself in possession of all three of the Magic Rings. Careful not to touch any of the rings, Fenrir promptly sealed them within one of the many pocket dimensions within the fortress. Within the Adamantine City, a heavy injured Blurp stumbled his way home. The sky grew dark and a formidable and enraged roar caused the earth to tremble beneath their feet. Turning his horrified gaze skyward, the Bullywug Wizard could only watch as a gargantuan deity tore through the sky. Their time was up: Jericho, the Primordial Titan was upon them at last. As the heroes of Brazen Storm prepare to charge into battle, Hawk expended the only Wish in his Luck Blade Shortsword to summon their allies: Vorrazeal, the Essence of Life, Aeriel, the Fallen Angel, and The World Serpent. However, the gravity of the situation fully imposes itself upon them. Glavios and the World Serpent are locked in combat; Vorrazeal appears before them, bloodied and unconscious (who Hawk saves with a Spare the Dying); and Aeriel (much to Dilista’s horror and grief) dead. As they witness the Primordial incinerate the World Serpent and nearly kill Glavios, the courage of Brazen Storm begins to falter. Hawk and Kanopus attempt to flee, though the Tabaxi quickly regains his courage; the Dragon, however, nearly flees but stays at the angry behest of Dilista. Thus, the battle rages. Fenrir leading the charge with his favorite strategy; clicking his boots to Dimension Door into Jericho’s throat, and extending his Cube of Force. However, the Titan ripped out his own throat to remove the Werewolf. However, Nobody and Kanopus took the greatest charge in battle, blasting their foe with Druidic magic and acid. To further their advantage, Nobody used her magic to transform the Halfling Rogue into a Legendary Earth Elemental; using his new strength and size, to drive a powerful punch into Jericho’s crotch. Fenrir, with another devilishly clever plan, teleported back inside the Titan’s stomach and began to unload his last-ditch secret weapon: a stash of 186 sticks of dynamite, planning to let his lava filled gullet ignite them. Elsewhere on the battlefield, Hawk set up a makeshift triage, healing and reviving both Glavios and Vorrazeal. But coming across the ruined walls of the city, they spot an invading force of Machines and Umbrygal Spawn led by the treacherous Adamantine Golem. However, to their shock and surprise, they watch as Cogsworth’s forces turn their attention towards the Titan, rather than themselves. Enraged, in pain, and surrounded, Jericho looked squarely at Nobody and roared “SISTER! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!” At that moment, Fenrir’s trap detonates, blasting the Primordial Titan within a colossal explosion. As Jericho falls, defeated, the entire battlefield seems to come to a halt; even Cogsworth and his forces watch with bated breath. Vorrazeal moved forward, intent on finishing the deed, though Nobody pleaded with the Elder Dragon Wizard to let her finish things. Brother and Sister lock eyes for one final time, before Nobody performed a coup de grace with a well-placed bolt of lightning. With the deaths of their current great foe and many of their closest allies, the adventuring party of Brazen Storms stands at that precipice of victory and stalemate. With foes at both their front door and at the horizon, they stand, shakily, but ready to shoulder the fate of all Exandria. Category:Blog posts